bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Does Blue Want to Make?
What Does Blue Want to Make? is the seventeenth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. It was the fifteenth episode to be produced. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Snail *Fifi *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Snail *Sock Puppet (debut) *Spatula (debut) *Bowl (debut) Steve and Blue make things that are homemade. Steve and Blue invite the viewers into the Blue's Clues House. They were making newspaper hats. Blue wanted to make something else. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to make. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer and then he starts looking for the three clues. He found a very long strand of yarn and followed it all the way to the kitchen table, where he sees a paw print at the end of the yarn line, meaning that the first clue is yarn. Steve and Blue then help Mr. Salt and Mrs. pepper with a macaroni picture frame with a pattern sequence. Mailbox then came to deliver the mail. In the Video Letter segment, some kids were making newspaper hats too (Steve and Blue did that earlier). After that, Steve found the second clue on some buttons. Next, Steve helped the Felt Friends figure out what their masterpieces are. Afterwards, he and Blue skidoo into the bakery to help out Bowl and Spatula make Banana Cake. They gather the right ingredients to make banana cake. After that, Steve tried skidoo back home and slips on a red sock (which was among the ingredients earlier) revealing a paw print on it. Steve then sees that the sock is the third clue and draws it in his notebook. Now Steve had to skidoo back home to put all the clues together. The clues were yarn, buttons and a sock. Steve thought Blue wanted to button up the sock with yarn. But the answer was making a sock puppet. They make sock puppets by the craft table. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper come by with their own sock puppet, Steve sees that the Felt Friends are making a masterpiece of the sock puppet, and Bowl and Spatula arrive with the finished banana cake. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:No Pretend Time Category:It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:That One Adventures in Art Category:No It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:That Way Adventures in Art Category:Episodes focusing on Sock Puppet Category:Episodes focusing on Bowl and Spatula Category:A Clue Adventures In Art Category:Right There Blue's Favorite Song Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:So Long Song Season 1